IM's Can give you Headaches
by AliaraGen
Summary: Uo and Hana work to get Tohru and Kyo together..through a chatroom! What'll they think of and will Kyo and Tohru ever admit their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fruits Basket/ IM fanfic. dances!Hope you like it! First chapter is just random. Hopefully I'll get a plot in here soon. I'll try to update soon. Enjoy! AliaraGen**

**PrinceYuki08: Yuki**

**NekoFighter: Kyo**

**Onigirigirl: Torhu**

**NovelistPuppy: Shigure**

**NekoFighter has signed in**

**NovelistPuppy has signed in**

**PrinceYuki08 has signed in**

NekoFighter: How'd I get here?

NovelistPuppy: Kyo? Is that you?

NovelistPuppy: OMG!! It is you!  who else would have that screen name?

NekoFighter: Shigure what are you doing here? What am I doing here? All I was doing was searching something for homework.

PrinceYuki08: you're in a chat room you baka neko.

NekoFighter: stop calling me that!

PrinceYuki08: I'll stop as soon as you stop being stupid.

PrinceYuki08: but that won't ever happen

NekoFighter: Do you **WANT** me to come downstairs and kill you cause remember I'm right above you!

NovelistPuppy: Please stop fighting! Torhu-kun might log on and she'll get upset tear

NekoFighter: I highly doubt that'll she'll just happen to walk in!

**Onigirigirl has signed in.**

Onigirigirl: Hello everyone.

NekoFighter: that was just a coincidence.

NovelistPuppy: I'm psychic!

PrinceYuki08: …No

PrinceYuki08: You're a _**PYSCO**_!

NovelistPuppy: Cyber bullying is not nice! tear

Onigirigirl: Did I come in at a bad time? If I did, I'm REALLY sorry!

NovelistPuppy: No no! You came at a perfect time!

Onigirigirl: What do you want for dinner?

NekoFighter: Anything as long that its not leeks.

PrinceYuki08: What about miso?

Onigirigirl: ok! I'll start cooking now! Bye Shigure-san! Bye Yuki-kun, bye Kyo-kun!

**Onigirigirl has signed out**

NekoFighter: NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!! I hate you, you damn rat!

PrinceYuki08: I know! 

**PrinceYuki08 has signed out**

NovelistPuppy: Well, it's only me and you, Kyo!

NekoFighter: I'm out…

**NekoFighter has signed out.**

NovelistPuppy:  I better get Aya because I'm so lonely now!

**Now go post a review!**

**AliaraGen has left to read fan fictions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD!!!!!! **

**Onigirigirl: Torhu**

**WavyBlackFlower: Hana**

**FishingYankee: Uo**

**NekoFighter: Kyo**

**Onigirigirl has signed on**

**WavyBlackFlower has signed on**

**FishingYankee has signed on**

**FishingYankee**: Yo Hana, Torhu. Ya there?

**Onigirigirl**: Hi Uo-Chan. How are you?

**FishingYankee**: I'm doin all right. Hows the prince and orange hair treatin ya?

**Onigirigirl**: Well….

**FishingYankee**: What? What? WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING TO YOU???

**Onigirigirl**: No. no they aren't doing anything to me.

**Onigirigirl**: they're just fighting a lot

**WavyBlackFlower**: If you want we can come over to help.

**Onigirigirl**: No. no…everything's just fine! Im used to it by now!

**NekoFighter has signed on**

**NekoFighter**: now where the heck am I now?

**Onigirigirl**: Hello Kyo-Kun. How are you?

**NekoFighter**: WTF??? Why do I always stumble into a chat room?

**FishingYankee**: Cause you're stupid

**NekoFighter**: Im NOT stupit you damn Yankee!

**FishingYankee**: Id believe you if you just didn't misspell stupid, Stupid.

**Onigirigirl**: Please don't fight! (

**FishingYankee**: Ok Torhu )

**WavyBlackFlower**: if you and the prince continue fighting and upsetting our Torhu we will have to come there ourselves to deal with this.

**NekoFighter**: how am I upsetting her?

**FishingYankee**: by fighting with the prince, stupid

**NekoFighter**: COME HERE AND I'LL BEAT THE (blank) OUTTA YOU, YOU DAMN YANKEE!

**Onigirigirl**: Don't be mad. They're just looking out for me.

**Onigirigirl**: Oh no! I forgot I had been making tea. Ill be back later.

**Onigirigirl**: Bye everyone!

**Onigirigirl has signed off**

**FishingYankee**:…

**FishingYankee**: So tell me Kyo

**FishingYankee**: when are you gonna ask Torhu out?'

**NekoFighter**: I'm not!

**WavyBlackFlower**: If you did we would have to watch over you two very carefully so you don't hurt Torhu-kun.

**NekoFighter**: I said im not gonna ask her out!!!!!

**FishingYankee**: you should

**NekoFighter**: im not!

**FishingYankee**: Why?

**NekoFighter**: ……..

**NekoFighter**: im outta here

**FishingYankee**: ask Torhu out!

**NekoFighter**: dammit you damn Yankee leave me alone!

**  
NekoFighter has signed off.**

**WavyBlackFlower**: He has feelings for her that he doesn't understand yet.

**FishingYankee**: hey Hana wanna set them up?

**WavyBlackFlower**: OK.

**A/N: Post a review so I don't go Ritsu again!!!!! Reviews encourage me to write. And this fan fiction is now officially turning KyoxTorhu!!!! YAY!!! (Dances). And NO! You can't know what Hana and Uo are planning until later on! Post a review or maybe I'll turn Akito instead of Ritsu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I made this chapter especially fast because I wanted to update on my Birthday! Didn't happen.Well here it is!**

**DisignerSnake: Ayame**

**NovelistPuppy: Shigure**

**DragonDoctor: Hatori**

**DisignerSnake has signed on**

**NovelistPuppy has signed on**

**DragonDoctor has signed on**

DisignerSnake: Haa-san! Shi-Chan! I missed you two so much!

NovelistPuppy: It has been a while Aya. Why wouldn't anyone miss me?

DragonDoctor: (raises hand) I wouldn't

DisignerSnake: Don't be so heartless Haa-San! 

NovelistPuppy: yeah, you hurt my feelings

NovelistPuppy: by the way, did you hear what Torhu's friends are planning for her and Kyo?

DisignerSnake: What? Do tell!

NovelistPuppy: I don't think I was even supposed to know. Anyways forget I even mentioned it.

DisignerSnake: TELL!

NovelistPuppy: They're setting them up on a date

DisignerSnake: When? Where? 

NovelistPuppy: I don't know. They said it was going to be a secret date.

DisignerSnake: then we must find out!

DragonDoctor: How bout you just leave them alone?

NovelistPuppy: (stare)

DisignerSnake: (stare)

NovelistPuppy: NO

DisignerSnake: NO

DragonDoctor: fine. Anyway I'm leaving.

NovelistPuppy: Why?

DragonDoctor: I actually have a thing called, I don't know, a JOB!

NovelistPuppy: I have a job!

DisignerSnake: Me too!

DragonDoctor: I'm a doctor

DragonDoctor: Shigure, you're a perverted novelist

DragonDoctor: and Ayame, you're a gay dressmaker.

DisignerSnake: I feel hurt!

NovelistPuppy: me too!

DragonDoctor: I'm leaving

**DragonDoctor has signed off**

NovelistPuppy: he sometimes really hurts my feelings

DisignerSnake: he should learn to be kinder and more considerate of others.

NovelistPuppy: wanna come over for dinner? Torhu is making something delicious.

DisignerSnake: I can't tonight. But another day will come for me to come to another nighttime meal.

DisignerSnake: tell Yuki I love him!

**DisignerSnake has signed off.**

NovelistPuppy: Now I'm all alone….. (Opens up internet and searches "something" on internet) 

**A/N: post a review NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yay

**Yay!! Next chappy is here! Uo and Hana decide to leave Kyo and Torhu alone in a chat room after a while. Awkwardness for them two.**

**Onigirigirl: Torhu**

**FishingYankee: Uo**

**WavyBlackFlower: Hana**

**NekoFighter: Kyo**

**SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: Momiji**

**SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix has signed on**

**Onigirigirl has signed on**

**FishingYankee has signed on**

**WavyBlackFlower has signed on**

**NekoFighter has signed on**

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: Hi!! Look I'm in a chat room!!

NekoFighter: what are you doing here!?

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: Torhu said I should get on!

NekoFighter: She did?!

Onigirigirl: I did. I thought it would be fun -)

FishingYankee: be nice to the kid, Kay Kyo?

NekoFighter: I'll be nice if I want to be nice you damn Yankee. Don't tell me what to do.

WavyBlackFlower: you shouldn't be so enraged by simple things such as words, Kyo.

Onigirigirl: So how is everyone?

WavyBlackFlower: I'm fine, Torhu.

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: I'm super-happy!!  
NekoFighter: damn you get on my nerves.

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: Kyo's being a meanie again!! (Cry)

Onigirigirl: Don't cry!

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: ok!!

FishingYankee: See the kid listens better then you do Kyo.

NekoFighter: shut up!

WavyBlackFlower: where's the prince?

Onigirigirl: I think he still has student council. I hope he doesn't get home too late.

NekoFighter: If we're lucky he won't come back at all.

WavyBlackFlower: I have to go now….

WavyBlackFlower: bye.

FishingYankee: Me too. Bye

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: Oh! Me three! Bye Kyo. Bye Torhu!

**FishingYankee has signed off**

**WavyBlackFlower has signed off**

**SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix has signed off**

Onigirigirl: So all three of them had to go….

NekoFighter: At the same time? Something's up!

Onigirigirl: We'll maybe they have work to do

NekoFighter: Doubt it.

NekoFighter: Momiji doesn't work.

Onigirigirl: Maybe they have homework?

NekoFighter: I highly doubt the Yankee does her homework.

Onigirigirl: she works

NekoFighter: Whatever. I just know something's up.

Onigirigirl: so….how was your day.

NekoFighter: Bored the kuso outta me.  
Onigirigirl: sorry you feel like that

NekoFighter: Why are you sorry? It's not like you caused it.

Onigirigirl: Ok then. Umm...do you need any help with homework?

NekoFighter: Like you can help me.

Onigirigirl: Oh yeah….

NekoFighter: Do you need any help?

Onigirigirl: Umm….no thanks! I'm fine! The math is hard but the rest is easy!

Onigirigirl…

Onigirigirl: kinda.

NekoFighter: I'll help ya. I'm finished.

Onigirigirl: Ok!

NekoFighter: meet me downstairs with your stuff Kay?

Onigirigirl: ok!!

**Onigirigirl has signed off**

**NekoFighter has signed off**

**Momiji just really had to go. He had no part in the plan. This is the first stage of Hana and Uo's plan. There's sill more to come and if you review the next chapter will be here soon!!**


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO

**HELLO! I know it's been a while since I updated this but I'm REALLY SORRY! Thanks to the people who bothered to review the last chapter. Please review for this chapter. **

**Onigirigirl: Tohru **

**FishingYankee: Uo**

**WavyBlackFlower: Hana**

**NekoFighter: Kyo**

**FishingYankee has signed on.**

**WavyBlackFlower has signed on.**

FishingYankee: Hey Hana!

WavyBlackFlower: hmn?

FishingYankee: I wonder what our Tohru-kun did with Kyo.

WavyBlackFlower: Hopefully they didn't go too far.

FishingYankee: What do you mean 'too far?' I'm pretty sure Tohru wouldn't cyber with anyone.

WavyBlackFlower: Not like that. I wouldn't approve. I mean I hope _he_ didn't try to go too far.

FishingYankee: If he did I'll bust his face.

WavyBlackFlower: And I'd make sure to make him pay.

**NekoFighter has signed on.**

NekoFighter: WHAT THE HELL?! Not again! Why won't this damn computer work?

FishingYankee: Hey Orangey! What did you and Tohru do when we left? Hunh? We know you were all alone.

NekoFighter: …….

NekoFighter: Why?

WavyBlackFlower: We want to know how far you went.

NekoFighter: How far we went?

NekoFighter: What? You thought I tried to cyber her or something?

FishingYankee: Did you? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?

NekoFighter: WAAAAA?? All I did was help her with homework. You forget I'm not Shigure!

FishingYankee: So you had a study date?

NekoFighter: DATE?!

WavyBlackFlower: Why are you overreacting? Are you hiding something?

FishingYankee: Like maybe you _kissed_.

NekoFighter: Why would I kiss her?

FishingYankee: Cause you like her.

WavyBlackFlower: Cause you like her.

NekoFighter: I do not!

WavyBlackFlower: Are you saying you don't like her? Are you saying she's _ugly_ and _dumb_?

NekoFighter: NO!

FishingYankee: than why won't you admit you like her?

WavyBlackFlower: He's denying his feelings for her.

FishingYankee: Totally.

NekoFighter: I AM NOT!

FishingYankee: Then tell her you like her!

NekoFighter: WHY SHOULD I?

FishingYankee: Because then she'll get the idea you don't like her and she'll start going out with some pervert.

FishingYankee: Plus I know what she thinks of you.

WavyBlackFlower: You do?

FishingYankee: Yup! She told me. Kyo, do you want to know?

NekoFighter: NO!

NekoFighter: ……..

NekoFighter: Just incase I did want to know……

**NekoFighter has signed off**

FishingYankee: Where'd he go!?

WavyBlackFlower: I don't know. What does did Tohru say about him?

FishingYankee: Nothin' I was just lying. I know she likes him but like him, doesn't admit it.

**Onigirigirl has signed on**

Onigirigirl: Hi.

FishingYankee: Hi. We were just talking about you.

Onigirigirl: You were?

WavyBlackFlower: And Kyo. Speaking of Kyo, what do you think of him?

Onigirigirl: Huh? Oh! Umm….I don't know….Why do you ask?

FishingYankee: Do you think he's cute? Do you think you wanna go out with him?

Onigirigirl: Aaaaaaa…..I think I have to…do…something…now……BYE!!

Onigirigirl has signed off.

WavyBlackFlower: She, like Kyo, is in denial.

FishingYankee: Totally. We need a way to get them to admit their feelings towards each other.

**PLEASE review and I'll update fast. Reviews equal motivation! No flames about the length of the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Sorry it's been so long since I updated!! I had a sleep away camp in July for two weeks and then I kept saying to me, 'you gotta write. You gotta write.' But, evil writers block. (Mumbles to self). I have a really bad case of writers block and EXTREME procrastination. Oh well...**

**Also, big news, RandomQueen has (with my permission), turned this fic into a video on YouTube. The link is ****/watch?vlKr8IMko5jc**

**Oh! And I just remembered this; Momiji's username idea came from tigersim1, who requested sillyrabbit. But then, I just thought that Momiji, being the hyper spastic ball of energy that he is, would pick something long. And when I thought of sillyrabbit, I thought of trix and when they say, "Silly rabbit, trix are for kids" in the commercials, I thought of SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix. Hehee**

**Im hyper...**

Kisa: ShyTora

Hiro: StubbornOhitsuji

Momiji: SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix

NoveltistPuppy: Shigure

**ShyTora has signed on**

**Stubborn****Ohitsuji has signed on**

**SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix has signed on**

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: HI KISA!! HI HIRO!!

StubbornOhitsuji: Great...The rabbits here**.**

ShyTora: Hi Momiji-san. Hi Hiro-chan.

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: OOOO!! OOO!! DID YOU GUYS HEAR? UOTANI AND HANA ARE TRYING TO SET TOHRU AND KYO UP ON AN ACTUAL DATE!!

StubbornOhitsuji: Why would I care about that stupid woman?

ShyTora: Hiro-chan please don't be so mean to her.

StubbornOhitsuji:...Fine.

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: Hiro, do you like Kisa?

StubbornOhitsuji: 0..0

StubbornOhitsuji: I'm out

ShyTora: Please don't leave!

StubbornOhitsuji: fine

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: So apparently Tohru's friends are trying to set her on a romantic date with Kyo!!

StubbornOhitsuji:...

**NoveltistPuppy has signed on**

NoveltistPuppy: Kisa! Hiro! Momiji! (Cyber hug)

StubbornOhitsuji: WTF? I am definitely leaving now!

NoveltistPuppy: Tsk tsk, Hiro. You shouldn't use inappropriate language near little innocent Kisa here.

**Stubborn****Ohitsuji has signed off**

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix:...

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: Was it something _**he**_**** said?

NoveltistPuppy: So did you hear about Tohru and Kyo?

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: Yup XD

NoveltistPuppy: Isn't it great? Having a lovey dovy couple in my house!

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: But you forget, they're still in denial.

NoveltistPuppy: You're right? And who better to help them with their feelings for each other but Ayame? I shall invite him over for dinner!

**NoveltistPuppy has signed off**

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: Well, I guess it's only you an me left, right Kisa?

ShyTora: uhh...yeah...

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: So do you like Hiro?

**ShyTora has signed off**

SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix: Everyone's in denial...

**SillyRabbitStoleMyTrix has signed off**

**Short but be happy with what you got. I didn't know what to write because of a major case of writers block. Don't forget to review please!**

**Gosh, it's been two moths since I updated this...**

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHOOOOO! An Update! Damn I took forever to update. Sorry!!!!!! Please enjoy this cracky chapter. If you have any ideas for more chapter, feel free to PM me. Please. I need help. **

**Enjoy the chappy!**

NovelistPuppy: Shigure

DesignerSnake: Ayame

DragonDoctor: Hatori

FishingYankee: Uotani

FightingNeko: Kyo

Onigirigirl: Tohru

**DragonDoctor has signed on**

**DesignerSnake has signed on**

**NovelistPuppy has signed on**

**FishingYankee has signed on**

**FightingNeko has signed on**

**Onigirigirl has signed on**

NovelistPuppy: HELLO! (Cyber hug to all!!!!)

DesignerSnake: HELLO! (Cyber hug back to all!!!!)

FightingNeko: I'm gonna barf now.

FishingYankee: Same (insert puking face here)

Onigirigirl: Hi Shigure-san, Ayame-san, Kyo-kun, and Uo-chan how are you?

FishingYankee: Tohru!!!!! (Hug for Tohru)

Onigirigirl: (Hug for Uo-chan)

DesignerSnake: Hmmmmm....Now only Kyon-kichi and Haa-san haven't hugged anybody. You're all so cold-hearted (crying face here)

FightingNeko: DON'T CALL ME KYON-KICHI!

DesignerSnake: Kyon-kichi, Kyon-kichi, Kyon-kichi!!!!

NovelistPuppy: Aya, please stop teasing Kyo-kun or else he'll take it out on my house :-(

DesignerSnake: ok.

Onigirigirl: Hey Uo-chan, where's Hana-chan?

FishingYankee: (Shrugs) I dunno.

FightingNeko: Who cares!

FishingYankee: You should be nicer around me if you want mine and Hana's blessings on you and Tohru's wedding!

FightingNeko: Where'd a wedding come from? Who said I even _like_ her?

Onigirigirl: You don't?

FightingNeko: I NEVER SAID THAT!

NovelistPuppy: Do you?

DesignerSnake: Do you?

FishingYankee: Do you?

FightingNeko: GO AWAY!

Onigirigirl: ......

FightingNeko: I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!

Onigirigirl:......

FishingYankee:......

DragonDoctor:......

DesignerSnake:.....

NovelistPuppy:......

FightingNeko: GAH IM LEAVING!

**FightingNeko has signed out**

FishingYankee: So in denial

DesignerSnake: Denial

NovelistPuppy: Denial

FishingYankee: Denial between Tohru and Kyo....hmmm....

DesignerSnake: On their wedding I will surely have to make the outfits. I can just imagine Tohru-kun walking down the isle wearing a wonderful dress personally made by me, Ayame Sohma!

DragonDoctor:.....Somebody please keep him away from computers....and people.

DesignerSnake: Haa-san you're SOOO mean!

NovelistPuppy: Yes he is (cyber hug to Aya)

DesignerSnake: Yay! (Cyber hug to Gure-san)

FishingYankee: Yo, Tohru, do you have the math homework? I'm so lost on it.

Onigirigirl: Yeah. I can come over to show you how to do it.

FishingYankee: Nah, I'll come. Plus, I'm hungry.

NovelistPuppy: That reminds me, what's for dinner?

FishingYankee: Old man, you're so cruel. Making Tohru work as a slave to you men.

NovelistPuppy: You make it sound like I kidnapped her!

FishingYankee: Who knows?

Onigirigirl: Uo-chan, I wasn't kidnapped remember?

FishingYankee: Shit happens.

DragonDoctor: I have to get back to work.

Onigirigirl: Bye!

DesignerSnake: BYE! (Cyber hug)

NovelistPuppy: BYE (cyber hug)

**DragonDoctor has signed off**

FishingYankee: Later. I'm coming over Tohru.

**FishingYankee has signed off**

Onigirigirl: I better go too.

NovelistPuppy: Bye Tohru!

DesignerSnake: Bye Tohru!

**Onigirigirl has signed off**

NovelistPuppy: Hey Aya?

DesignerSnake: Yes?

NovelistPuppy: How come WE'RE always the last ones on?

DesignerSnake: I don't know.

DesignerSnake: Can I come over for Tohru's wonderful home cooking?

NovelistPuppy: Of course!!!!!!

**Well that's it. Hope you liked it. Please review to make me happy. An if you review, I'll give you a cookie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yola! Tis is AliaraGen! Sorry I haven't updated since november. I've been lazy/busy. **

**Teh chappy is short but i hope u like it!** **Thax to nami4027, mimie-roo, the werewolf gal, ladida, crazymel2008, Lightkit, musicbee, handwritten, animelvr23, srcasticprocrastinator-allf(i think i misspelled that), brigee-chan. If u haven't gotten ur cookie yet, here u go. **

FishingYankee: Uotani  
WavyBlackFlower: Hanajima  
FightingNeko: Kyo

WavyBlackFlower has signed on  
FishingYankee has signed on

WavyBlackFlower: Are you done yet?  
FishingYankee: No. It's harder then I expected.  
WavyBlackFlower: How much longer will it take?  
FishingYankee:....  
WavyBlackFlower: You have no idea?  
FishingYankee: EXACTLY!  
FishingYankee: But what if they find out before I'm done. This thing is really complex.  
WavyBlackFlower: Are either of them by your side right now?  
FishingYankee: No but....  
WavyBlackFlower: Then I doubt either of them are going to find out

FightingNeko has signed on

FightingNeko: What are you two up to?  
FishingYankee: Huh?  
WavyBlackFlower: What?  
FightingNeko: YOU LOCKED ME AND TOHRU UP IN A CLASSROOM TODAY FOR THREE HOURS!  
WavyBlackFlower: We did that? I do not recall  
FishingYankee: You must have been hallucinating  
FishingYankee: Or dreaming  
WavyBlackFlower: I do recall seeing you asleep...  
FightingNeko: SHE REMEMBERS IT TO!  
FishingYankee: That just proves you two have a lot in common.  
WavyBlackFlower: I agree. We would NEVER push you two to do anything because we want to help Tohru-kun.  
FishingYankee: Exactly. Hey Hana, I need the passwords now.  
WavyBlackFlower: Oh I'm sending them now.  
FishingYankee: Thanks.  
FightingNeko: Passwords? What do you mean by that?  
FishingYankee: Go do your homework.  
FightingNeko: I'm done.  
FishingYankee: Go do my homework.  
FightingNeko: Why?!?!?!?!?!  
FishingYankee: I'm too lazy, and don't feel like it.  
FightingNeko: Not after you two lock me and Tohru in a classroom.  
WavyBlackFlower: We helped you BOND.  
FightingNeko: THAT WAS NOT BONDING!  
FishingYankee: You better be thanking us for locking you two up!  
FightingNeko: AH HA! So you admit it!  
FishingYankee: No I don't!  
FightingNeko: You just said to thank you!  
FishingYankee: You're welcome!  
FightingNeko: I never said thank you!  
FishingYankee: Shut up.  
WavyBlackFlower: Did you receive the files I just sent?  
FishingYankee: Uh huh.  
FishingYankee: Worked perfectly. I just need OGG on now.  
WavyBlackFlower: I'll distract FN.  
FishingYankee: I'll go call and convince OGG.  
FishingYankee: FishingYankee out!

FishingYankee has signed off

FightingNeko: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
WavyBlackFlower: You'll see.  
FightingNeko: .....?????  
WavyBlackFlower: So why don't you talk.  
WavyBlackFlower: Why do you hate Yuki so much?

**My iron-clad rule: Review=Cookie!!! Any kind u wish! :-D**


	9. Goodbye

To everyone reading this:

I am no longer updating IM's. I feel it's really stupid and I don't know what to do with it anymore. It's annoying me. I'm not delting it but I won't write this anymore. I am really busy and I just can't even think of what to write with , I am no longer into Fruits Basket, or most shojo's in general(the only Shojo I like is Ouran).

Thank you to everyone who helped me and encouraged me to write this, especially my beta, who probebly thinks I am dead.

Thanks for giving me great encouragement and goodbye.

With Love,

~AliaraGen


End file.
